


we should just kiss (like real lovers do)

by freedomatsea



Series: Star Wars Universe Pieces [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Grinding, Missionary Position, Post-TLJ, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Ben Solo, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: Every night he ends up in her bed.





	we should just kiss (like real lovers do)

Rey feels the bed decompress beside her and her entire body goes rigid in anticipation and fear. This is how she’s going to die. Murdered in her bed while she slept. Only, this has happened before. And as the fear subsides, realization gives way to a new knotted ache in her belly.

“Can’t you control this better?” She remarked, looking over her shoulder without turning her body.

He looks awkward laying on her bed. His legs are much longer than hers and he has to angle them towards her legs to fit fully. Even then, there’s a half of him sitting upright, leaning against the headboard.

“I _wish_.” He gritted out, raking a hand through his hair as he settled her with a scathing look that made her blood spike.

Rey rolled onto her back, looking up at the ceiling. “This is the fifth time this week alone.” She stated, tucking her hands under her head. The lack of space on the bed meant her elbow was resting on his shoulder. They tried not to touch when this happened.

Ever since the time she woke up in the night to find him curled around behind her - they’d been careful. That night had awoken something within her - within both of them - that she had been trying _not_ to feel when she looked at Kylo Ren. _Ben_. They had gone further that night than they should’ve.

“I can assure you, it’s  _not_ intentional.” He said lowly, turning his head to look at her. “Did I wake you?”

Rey nodded. “I had just barely fallen asleep. It’s been a long day.” She blew out a breath. “I was training all day.”

“ _Training_?”

“With Finn.” Rey met his eyes briefly before he looked away. “They want us to be prepared.”

“To destroy me?” He questioned, his teeth clenched tightly.

Rey shrugged, “I guess.”

“Do they know that you had the opportunity to end all of this?”

“No. They don’t know about _any_ of this.” She pulled her hand out from beneath her head to gesture between them. “If they found out Kylo Ren shared my bed almost every night, I’m afraid they wouldn’t trust me anymore.”

“Our secret.”

Rey smiled a little. “Calling this  _our_ secret makes it sound so… I don’t know the word.”

He chuckled, his lips twitching upwards with a smirk. “No one in the First Order knows.”

“Do you vanish from your quarters when you’re here? Did you ever figure that out?” Rey questioned, rolling onto her side to face him.

“I haven’t been able to discern.” He explained. “We can touch as though I’m right here with you. And even when I’m asleep here, I stay.”

Rey reached out and pressed her fingers against his bicep. He felt warm beneath her touch. Warm and real. “It’s like you’re right here.”

His tongue darted out over his bottom lip and he shifted uncomfortably, causing her to retract her hand quickly. “ _Sorry._ ”

“Don’t apologize. It’s fine.” He blew out a shaky breath. “I’m not used to it.”

Rey laid her hand back on his arm. She knew exactly what he meant. He was touch starved, just as she was. They had learned that the last time they had _touched_. Hands everywhere, touching every inch of skin that they could find. Unskilled lips and teeth gnashing together.

“ _Rey_ -“ His eyes were boring into hers. “There’s a reason that stopped that night. It’ll complicate the next time we cross paths on the battlefield.”

“Because _sleeping_ with you every night won’t?” Rey laughed bitterly, jerking her covers up further and rolling onto her side, facing away from him.

“I thought we decided that we wouldn’t ever return to that.” The bed shifted behind her as he rolled onto his side, his body nearly pressed against hers. “It complicates this.”

“It’s already complicated.” Rey snapped. “And it’s just sex Ben. It’s just letting off steam.” She said nonchalantly, though she knew that wasn’t the case for them. Just fumbling around on the bed with him had rocked her world before.

“ _Right_. Just sex.” He laid back on the bed with a sigh. Rey looked over her shoulder to watch him rake his fingers through his hair and then run them over his face and rest his hands on his bare chest.

“You’ve never…?”

His eyes snapped to her face and she could sense the sudden awkward fear he felt at her question. “There was… there was never any time.”

Rey can’t help but laugh a little. “That explains why you’re wound so tightly.” She rolls back onto her side so she can face him and she’s closer than she’s laid there before. Her legs are pressed against his. “Please tell me you know how to…”

“ _Stop._ ” He warned, his breath coming out a little harsher, his chest rising and falling. “I’m well aware.”

Rey’s cheeks flushed, her eyes drifting down his torso, lingering on the notable bulge in his pants. A rush of desire runs through her at the memory of grinding against his shaft, so close to getting off before they realized they had to stop.

“It’s different when you’re not alone.” She told him, resting her hand on his bicep again, fanning her fingers out over his skin.

He didn’t pull away this time. “Better. _Right_?”

Rey bit down on her bottom lip. “It’s supposed to be. When you care about the other person.”

His brows shot up. “Have you?”

“It wasn’t very good.” She admitted. “It was back on Jakku. Mostly out of boredom and because I knew they had something I wanted. Food, materials, whatever…”

“And what do you _want_ from me?” He questioned, his eyes burning into hers.

Rey shifted closer to him, their lips so close they were sharing the same air. Not quite touching, but touching just enough. “ _You_.” It was wrong, she knew it was. He was her enemy. One day they would meet on a battlefield and only one of them would leave. But right now, all she could think about was what it would be like to have him in her.

He closed the distance between them. He may have lacked experience, but if there was one thing she had learned from the last time - he knew how to kiss. His lips slanted hungrily over hers, cradling her cheek.

Ben kissed the way he fought. Everything he had was thrown into it. It wasn’t just his mouth, it was the press of his body against hers, the hand that wandered down her side, gripping at her hip as he rolled them over. He fought with his whole body, calculated and powerful and he kissed her all the same.

Rey ran her hands over his bare back, nails scraping over his skin as he settled atop her. She spread her legs to accommodate him there. She could feel him real and hard, pressed against her through the thin fabric of her night clothes.

They had been here before. Only the last time, when she awoken to find him curled around her with his cock pressed against her ass, she’d pinned him to the bed beneath her. And then right on the cusp of when clothes should’ve been removed, they’d _stopped_. Well, he had stopped, but the decision had ultimately been mutual.

Rey grabbed at a fist full of his hair and broke away from the kiss. She glared up at him, pushing the words out of her mouth through ragged breaths. “I swear to the stars if you don’t follow through this time. I’ll find wherever you are and you _will_ be sorry.” In that moment of confusion, on his part, she rolled them over so she was straddling his hips. She had him exactly where she wanted him.

Ben ran his hands over her hips as she leaned forward, her hair falling like a curtain around their faces as she claimed his mouth again. His hands burned her skin through the fabric of her sleep pants. She was desperate to feel him skin-to-skin again.

He must’ve felt it through their connection, because he slid his hands from her hips to her waist, slipping beneath her shirt, fingers fanning out over her bare skin.

Rey moaned against his lips and rolled her hips downwards, grinding against his cock. Ben gripped at the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her head, breaking their kiss long enough to toss it aside.

“You’re beautiful.” He mumbled, sliding one hand up her stomach to grasp her breast. “So _kriffing_ beautiful.”

She kissed him again instead of responding. She wanted to dismiss his compliment, to tell him it was just because he wanted to get fucked. But she knew it was true. She saw it in the way he looked at her. Even on the battlefield. She felt it. And she hated it.

Rey tangled her fingers in his hair, breaking away from the kiss as she sat up straighter, guiding his mouth to her untouched breast, groaning as he swirled his tongue around the pebbled peak.

She ground herself downwards, sliding her aching flesh along the firm shape of his cock beneath her. A coil of pleasure was winding itself tightly in her belly and she was desperate to make it snap.

His free hand clutched at her hip, guiding her movements as he bucked upwards. She could feel his own need leaching through their connection. He was wound just as tightly.

“ _Rey_.” He groaned out against her breath, pulling back to look up at her. Her skin felt too tight, too hot. Like she was going to come apart at the seams if she didn’t have him _in_ her. She needed a release. And she needed it with him.

She lifted her hips off of him, reaching down between them to shove his pants down his hips. They twisted and fumbled, trying to rid themselves of the last offending garments that separated them.

Ben’s cock laid rigid against his lower stomach and Rey reached out to curl her fingers around him, locking eyes with him. “Do you think of me?”

“ _What_?” His voice cracked as his head fell back against the pillow.

“I’ve thought of you.” Rey said slowly, dragging her hand along his length, before she moved to straddle him again. It was different than when they were clothed. Her slick folds sliding over him as she rolled her hips.

“Fuck.” Ben hissed out, his hands curling around her hips, guiding her as she moved. “ _Yes_.”

She leaned forward to kiss him, mumbling against his lips. “Tell me.”

He grasped at her breast, his other hand still tight around her hip as he rocked his hips in time with her motions. “You want to hear… how I think about your mouth wrapped around my cock… _fuck_. Rey, _please_.”

“I didn’t know the _Supreme Leader_ begged.” Rey taunted, pressing her hands against his chest as she sat up straighter, lifting up on her knees to hover above him.

His eyes flashed dark, indiscernible between lust and hate. “That’s not the name I want to hear.”

“Kylo Ren?” She questioned, curling her fingers around the base of his cock as she brought him to her center, the head of his cock pressed against her.

“ _Rey_.” He growled out, his fingers digging into her hips hard enough to leave bruises. Even though he was technically lightyears away - his marks would stay with her.

Rey bit down on her bottom lip as she slowly started to lower herself onto him. “ _Ben_.” She whispered, gasping as he filled her so completely. He stretched her, making her ache in the most pleasant way as she drew off of him and slammed her hips back down.  

She could feel him in ways she’d never felt anyone before. It was the Force, the connection that bound them together. She could feel the way he felt her.

Ben surged up, his mouth dragging along her collarbone, palming at her breasts as he rocked upwards to meet the rise and fall of her hips. It was like a white ball of throbbing energy between them, driving them closer to the edge.

Rey slipped her hand down between them to finger her clit as his cock slid in and out of her. He groaned against her throat, his teeth lightly scraping her skin.

It was going to be over too soon. She could sense his release building, she didn’t even need the Force to tell, given the way his hips jerked and snapped each time she lowered herself.

“Over.” She panted out, clutching at his hair as she rolled them over. It took him a moment to get his bearings again now that he was hovering above her. “That’s it.” She urged him, leaning up to kiss him.

Rey groaned against his mouth as he pulled her legs around his waist, her heels digging into his ass to urge him on as he pounded into her again and again.

“ _Rey_.” He whispered and that was all it took.

She cried out against his mouth, her back arching up off the bed as her release took hold. Her inner walls clutched at his cock as he kept thrusting into her until he went rigid above her. Her name fell from his lips again as his seed spilled into her, reminding her of just how very _real_ he was.

Ben groaned as his arms gave out on him and he sank down atop her. “ _Sorry_.” He muttered, pressing his face into the crook of her neck.

“It’s okay.” She whispered, not really sure if he was apologising for crushing her beneath him or his seed dripping out of her. Rey ran her hand over his back, tilting her head to press a kiss to his cheek. “I’ve never felt you this at ease.”

“I’ve never felt this at ease.” He mumbled, his voice softer than it typically was. “ _Sleep_?”

Rey laughed. “Such a man.” She tugged lightly at his hair. “Yes. _Sleep_.” She knew there was a good chance that he would be long gone when she woke up. But there would be tomorrow night or the next for them to unpack what this meant. It meant nothing or it meant everything.

She hoped it meant everything.


End file.
